Geospatial modeling offers an approach to solutions to a variety of corporate, governmental and individual problems. For example, when a law enforcement or fire department agency seeks to analyze or react efficiently to crimes or fires, respectively, geospatial modeling might be used to locate the nearest water sources to quell the fire, or to locate the nearest police stations for personnel dispatch. As another example, when a retail chain seeks a location to open a new store, geospatial modeling might be used to determine most viable location based on available demographic information.
Geospatial information modeling has increased the ability to forecast events, threats and results, as described, for example, in U.S. Application Publication No. 2005/0222829. However, it is often desirable to not only forecast or predict behavioral outcomes, but to influence them as well. No previous systems are known which can model information geospatially so as to assist in spatial behavior modification, e.g., influencing human behavior. No previous systems use geospatial modeling as disclosed by the present invention to assess not only where an arsonist might act next, for example, but how to influence a known, but not captured, arsonist to attempt arson in a specific geospatial and even temporal environment (i.e., at a specific place and time).
Typical of past systems is to predict a location of a future occurrence of a given incident-type by simply analyzing the location of the past similar incidents. Further, past systems are limited in that they do not simultaneously allow for rapid assessment determinations with increased accuracy. Further, past systems make no effort to account for temporal aspects of events and event-types as they relate to the geospatial environment.